In various applications, belts can be used to transmit power between components. Belts can also be used to transport objects or materials. For example, belts in seeding machines can be used to transport seeds between different locations, including to distribute seeds from a seed reservoir to locations along a field.
During use, belts typically undergo wear, which can reduce the operational lifespans of the belts. Because replacing a belt can be time-consuming, it may be useful to provide a system for predicting a belt's lifespan, such that replacement (or other maintenance) can be planned in advance. Advance prediction of the end of a belt's lifespan may also help users to avoid complete failure (e.g., breakage) of a belt, and the associated downtime and repair costs.